


Dance For You

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Brock just wanted to help out, Evan in Lingerie, Lapdance, M/M, Submissive Evan, This was not what he was expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10135907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: “Brock. What do you think?” Evan appeared before Brock, who soaked up the view before him like a sponge. Brock put his hands behind his head to stop himself from pulling Evan into his lap.Evan looked so sexy in black fishnet stockings and the cute red lace panties that only accentuated his dick and round ass. Evan also had on a red halter top made of leather. To complete the look, Evan had a studded, black choker.Why was it so hot all of a sudden? Brock was sure that his arousal was very obvious, and he tried to play it off and joke about it.“Wow, Ev, that’s really fucking sexy on you. I’m sure your date will love it, you’ll drive him crazy when he sees it. I know all I want to do is pin you and make you see stars.” Brock chuckled when the tips of Evan’s ears turned a light pink.





	

“Okay, so I bought this for my date. I really want to impress them because this is our 3rd date and I wanted to, you know, surprise them.“ Evan nervously showed brock his lingerie set.

Brock gulped. Just seeing the lace garment made something ignite deep in his belly, igniting a fire throughout his body. Imagining Evan, his best friend, wrapped in the beautiful red and black lace would make him want to run his hands along the smooth expanse of tan skin. Imagining Evan blush from head to toe as Brock worshiped his body.

Brock coughed. His jeans felt snug all of a sudden and so he tried to joke and make himself feel less awkward by flirting. “I’m your best friend. You should test on me.“ Evan raised an eyebrow. Brock continued, “Uhm, you know, as a measure of quality control.”

Evan looked pensive, actually considering the idea, “You know what?” Evan began. “That’s a really good idea, Brock!”

“What?”

Evan grinned and ran into the bathroom, leaving a very shocked and confused Brock in the living room. Brock was just playing around and now he was going to be in serious trouble if he couldn’t keep his hands to himself when Evan came out.

“Okay! I’m suddenly very nervous, don’t laugh?” Evan called out. Brock reassured Evan and leaned his head back on the couch; he hoped to God that he wouldn’t do anything to ruin their friendship. 6 years of friendship was not worth losing over one-sided feelings towards his best friend.

“Brock. What do you think?” Evan appeared before Brock, who soaked up the view before him like a sponge. Brock put his hands behind his head to stop himself from pulling Evan into his lap.

Evan looked so sexy in black fishnet stockings and the cute red lace panties that only accentuated his dick and round ass. Evan also had on a red halter top made of leather. To complete the look, Evan had a studded, black choker.

Why was it so hot all of a sudden? Brock was sure that his arousal was very obvious, and he tried to play it off and joke about it.

“Wow, Ev, that’s really fucking sexy on you. I’m sure your date will love it, you’ll drive him crazy when he sees it. I know all I want to do is pin you and make you see stars.” Brock chuckled when the tips of Evan’s ears turned a light pink.

Evan smiled at Brock. “This is just part of my surprise. I also learned how to give a lap dance, I took a class and– Don’t look at me like that!” Evan swatted him on the shoulder. Brock had been wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and Evan hated when he did that. “You look creepy when you do that, man.”

Brock laughed, "I just couldn't help but think about how cute and awkward you'd be at a class about lap dances!" Brock sobered up when he saw how embarrassed his friend looked.

Brock grasped Evan's hand and gave Evan an encouraging smile, he wasn't going to be another reason for Evan's self-consciousness. "Care to show me what you learned? Maybe I could give you feedback? I mean, I know it'll be amazing. You know, because you already look beautiful."

Evan grinned and set off to play a sensual song in the background. Brock heard the beginning sounds of ‘Dance For You’ by Beyonce play and let himself get comfortable.

Evan pulled out a chair ad set in the middle of the living room, then sauntered over to Brock and pulled him off the couch by the collar of Brock’s shirt. Evan pulled Brock close enough for Brock to feel his friend’s hot breath on his neck then pushed him down forcefully on the chair. Brock was stunned with Evan’s complete change in mood, his breath was labored and his heartbeat erratic.

Evan circled Brock, letting his hand trail along Brock’s chest and shoulders. Once he was in front of Brock, he sat his lap and rolled his hips forward, making sure to maintain eye contact as he wrapped his arms around Brock’s neck. Brock exhaled a sharp gasp, almost gripping Evan’s waist but was denied when Evan slipped off his lap and was on his knees before Brock.

“Oh my God, Ev.” Brock knew he sounded desperate but he couldn’t care less when Evan looked so gorgeous between his legs. Brock tried to keep his mind off the fact that Evan was very attractive and that he clearly learned a lot from those classes.

Evan was currently bent over in front of Brock, shaking his ass teasingly. Brock couldn’t hold it in anymore; he let out a deep, guttural moan and pulled Evan down on to Brock’s lap and ran his hands along Evan’s tanned and thick thighs as he ground that magnificent ass on his hardened dick.

“Brock! What the hell?” Brock stopped immediately. He felt red-hot shame at losing himself like that, he shouldn’t have let himself get riled up like that. 

“I am so sorry, Evan! Jesus, this is so gross of me-”

“Woah! No, no. I was a little surprised that you lost control like that. I didn’t mind, especially not if it’s you! I mean, yeah.” Evan was quick to reassure Brock, practically sitting in his lap again. Brock felt relieved but remembered why they did this in the first place.

“What about your date? Wasn’t this for him.” Brock couldn’t help the bitterness that had crept into his voice.

Evan shrugged in response, “I did. However, my date hasn’t been all that great. I think I did all of this because I need a good fuck and I thought the person I’m interested in wasn’t interested in me so, therefore, the three dates I had with this dude.”

Evan rolled his hips abruptly, causing Brock to groan and Evan to smile like the cat who got the canary. “Clearly I was wrong. Why should I fuck an almost stranger when I can fuck my best friend?”

“Only if you agree to go out with me after. On a date?” Brock kissed along Evan’s throat, causing the other man to sigh in pleasure.

“Anything for you, Sir.”

“Good, Sweetheart.”


End file.
